<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>神明大人的椰果奶茶 by Hypostomusplecostomus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880815">神明大人的椰果奶茶</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypostomusplecostomus/pseuds/Hypostomusplecostomus'>Hypostomusplecostomus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 羽神 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:47:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypostomusplecostomus/pseuds/Hypostomusplecostomus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>是鸟爹点的车</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>羽毛/阿神</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>神明大人的椰果奶茶</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>是鸟爹点的车</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>早安吻被严令禁止了。</p><p> </p><p>以后该干嘛干嘛，反正不可以在门口打啵。</p><p> </p><p>否则就是亲着亲着就亲回了床上，最后两人的事情和工作都被拖延。但是今天是周末，学校放了假，羽毛有的是理由跟阿神从家里黏糊到他开的奶茶店。</p><p> </p><p>很难想象一个三十多岁退休雇佣兵会穿上一件围裙，用那双已经被枪磨出茧子的手去触摸那些香香甜甜的燕麦布丁和饼干碎。羽毛是学医的，他本来的想法是跟着阿神到处跑，打打下手什么时候出了点问题就给他修一修。阿神左手食指就被人用刀砍下去过，最后是羽毛给他接上的。</p><p> </p><p>但是谁能想到这个老男人赚够了钱就直接提前退休不干，然后用那张看着像二十多岁小年轻的脸在这边开家奶茶店招摇撞骗。阿神长得好看，眼睛微微眯起，嘴角勾起一抹弧度，笑着跟顾客说“你的奶茶”。</p><p> </p><p>很好，他达到目的了，这家店的顾客全都是女的。</p><p> </p><p>羽毛像阎王爷地府出巡似的，臭着一张脸窝在吧台一个客人看不见的小角落里，用眼神死盯着阿神的后背恨不得把他扯过来拽进怀里隔绝所有投射在他身上的视线。</p><p> </p><p>小狼崽子又抽什么风。阿神直接忽视掉那股视线，像以往那样微笑着递出奶茶。小姑娘明显是奔着店长哥哥的颜值来的，耳垂红的能滴血，接过奶茶时还装作无意蹭了一下阿神的指尖。</p><p> </p><p>这一幕被羽毛一点不差地看在眼里，并且成功的将阎王爷活生生变成了刚从地狱里爬出来的恶鬼。</p><p> </p><p>直接从后面钻出来，借着身高优势把阿神圈在自己怀里，像是嫌脏一样用纸巾反复擦拭被触碰的指尖。小姑娘脸都绿了，刚要发作对视上那双红眸之后又干巴巴的卡住，最后握着奶茶落荒而逃。</p><p> </p><p>阿神无奈的叹了口气。羽毛二十出头，年轻气盛，那股独属于少年人的占有欲和张扬在他身上体现的淋漓尽致。就算这家伙平时牵个手都会通红着脸像初入情网的小姑娘，办事却毫不遮掩，恨不得在每块肌肤上都留下点痕迹告诉别人这个阿神已经有人了。</p><p> </p><p>羽毛擦完后就把头埋在阿神肩上，冷不丁传过来一句——</p><p> </p><p>“我想喝奶茶。”</p><p> </p><p>“你不是不喜欢喝吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“突然想喝了。”</p><p> </p><p>“……要什么配料的？”</p><p> </p><p>羽毛抬起头，眯起眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>“配料啊——”</p><p> </p><p>故意拖长音，阿神还没反应过来就被人按在吧台上，挺翘的屁股把裤子绷紧。后面一凉，内裤跟着裤子被人扯到腿弯处，白皙的臀肉和藏在里面的穴口就这样暴露在空气中。</p><p> </p><p>“等等，羽毛，会被看到——”</p><p> </p><p>羽毛完全不理他，不做任何前戏就探了一节指节进去。被使用过多次的后穴不像初次那样紧的吓人，虽然有些困难，但还是顺利的吃了进去。没有任何前戏和润滑，甬道干涩得厉害。羽毛皱了皱眉，终是把手指抽了出来，走到店门挂上休息中的牌子，把两边的门帘向中间一扯。</p><p> </p><p>没了日光的照耀，整个店铺瞬间昏暗下来。店面的装修风格就是温馨向的田园小屋，那盏故意挑选的昏黄暗淡的灯此时竟平添几丝色气。</p><p> </p><p>羽毛钻进厨房拿出那盆刚打出来的鲜奶油，放在阿神身边，然后就把刚直起来的人又推在台柜上，再次扒下裤子，裹上一团奶油就捅了进去。</p><p> </p><p>阿神是在羽毛这个年龄退休的，原本那些引以为傲的小肌肉全部消失，他的身体只是比普通人的肌肉线条更流畅一点，并且没什么赘肉。这样的身体显然抵不过羽毛的那股怪力。</p><p> </p><p>有了润滑后可算容易了点，没过多久小穴就湿漉漉地吮吸着羽毛的手指，肠液一点一点被挤出来。羽毛长长的睫毛半搭着，这让他看起来有些慵懒和倦怠感，就跟 老二高高在裤裆里撑帐篷的不是他一样。</p><p> </p><p>小穴吞吐着的手指已经变成了四根，看了一下感觉差不多了，就又把另一只手的食指伸进去，然后两只手以截然相反的方向把男人入口处撑开——</p><p> </p><p>“你别……你别……”</p><p> </p><p>阿神大腿打着颤，生理盐水润湿睫毛，趴在吧台上小声的呜呜咽咽。</p><p> </p><p>羽毛盯着不断抽搐的嫩肉看了一会，俯下身，舔上以往来说有些难以碰到的内部软肉。阿神的身体剧烈抽搐起来，两条腿在空气中胡乱蹬着，指尖在木质桌面上挠来挠去。不成调的呻吟从嗓中挤出，肉根完全挺立，正可怜巴巴地吐着透明液体。</p><p> </p><p>小穴一缩一缩地嘬着羽毛的舌尖，多余的肠液顺着大腿蜿蜒而下，混合着前列腺液在腿部泛滥成灾。羽毛顿了顿，似是终于想起来男人原本的欲望发泄点不是后面而是前面一样，腾出一只手上下抚弄挺立着的小阿神。</p><p> </p><p>五指富有技巧地套弄，时不时扣一下顶端的马眼。酥酥麻麻的快感和一点痛觉让阿神绷紧了身子，在一声戛然而止的呻吟中打着颤达到高潮。</p><p> </p><p>他射了羽毛满手。羽毛站起身，瞥了一眼泥泞在自己手里的浊白后就那那只手的食指和中指捅进了阿神嘴里，抠挖里面柔软的舌肉。</p><p> </p><p>“尝尝你自己的味道。”</p><p> </p><p>羽毛眯着眼看雌伏在自己身下全身都因为情动透露着一点粉红的妙人，欣赏了一会疲软下来湿哒哒的性器，转身从柜子里拿出一盒椰果。</p><p> </p><p>阿神被自己的东西呛的眼尾发红，在那两根手指从自己嘴里出去后呸呸两下吐出那点东西，看到了羽毛的动作。</p><p> </p><p>“你要干什么……”</p><p> </p><p>“做奶茶啊。”</p><p> </p><p>不顾身下人有气无力的反抗，羽毛又把他刚送走几根手指和一根舌头的地方又撑开，用勺子舀了满满一勺椰果，一点一点倒进去，然后又把勺子也捅了进去。内部高热软肉猛的碰上微凉的椰果和金属，像欲求不满一样一缩，把刚灌进去的椰果挤出来几颗。</p><p> </p><p>阿神像猫一样小小的叫唤了一声，然后就把脸埋在自己手心里当鸵鸟。他对于自己这种上半身衣冠楚楚下半身却在淌水的行为感到非常羞耻，而造成这一切的凶手甚至连外套都没脱。有东西在身体里面黏糊糊的滚来滚去感觉很不好受，阿神一边抬腿虚虚往后蹬，一边叫唤着把东西弄出去。</p><p> </p><p>这种细细软软像是全身的傲气都被抽走只剩下浓浓爱意的声音，猫爪一样在羽毛的心底挠了几下。他做了几个深呼吸，强行把想要把这人狠狠贯穿的欲望压下去。</p><p> </p><p>“马上就好了。”</p><p> </p><p>声音染上了情欲的沙哑。</p><p> </p><p>羽毛又舀了一勺椰果，倒进去后就把勺子扔在一边，用手指把它们一点一点往里捅。后穴本能的收缩着想要把异物挤出去，却让这些滑溜溜的东西进的更深。黏糊糊的颗粒感在体内碰撞挤压，擦过敏感点后阿神反射性弹了一下，扣紧身下的吧台。</p><p> </p><p>羽毛伸进手指感觉深度差不多了后，就把阿神从桌子上抱起来，放在沙发上。沙发是布制的，阿神屁股下面的那点布料很快就被淌出来的肠液浸湿。</p><p> </p><p>羽毛拉下裤拉链扯下内裤，被释放出来的东西弹跳出来，拍打在阿神大腿内侧。感受到怼在自己腿上的灼热温度，阿神向后缩了缩，然后又被羽毛拽着脚腕扯回来。</p><p> </p><p>“我进去了。”</p><p> </p><p>抵上不停淌水的穴口，那里感受到熟悉的东西后就兴奋的一缩一缩，像张嘴一样亲吻着顶端。</p><p> </p><p>羽毛俯下身，让阿神可以够得到自己的身体，然后绷紧小腹，直直插到底。</p><p> </p><p>粗大灼热的那根把那堆东西挤到了从未被开拓过的更深的地方，阿神仰起头，张开嘴巴不再顾及任何东西放生尖叫，涎水从嘴角流下来。羽毛插进去后就没再动作，他灼热的呼吸喷洒在阿神颈侧，歪过头堵住那张嘴，把所有的甜美叫声都吃到肚子里。</p><p> </p><p>下身缓缓抽插，比以往任何一次都要温柔动作让那根东西像搅拌棍一样把那些椰果全部搅动起来，在里面跟着肠肉的蠕动挤来挤去。阿神被羽毛弄得舒服后穴就跟着缩紧，椰果也随着他的动作在里面挤压，然后变得更舒服。</p><p> </p><p>羽毛松开阿神的嘴唇，从脖颈开始顺下来嘬出一个又一个吻痕。</p><p> </p><p>性欲被完全挑起， 阿神揪住羽毛的头发，腰胯跟着他小幅度的动作。羽毛怎么会察觉不到这点小动作，故意用更慢的频率动，还避开敏感点。</p><p> </p><p>欲望得不到满足，阿神哼唧着往羽毛怀里蹭，像八爪鱼一样缠住他，然后试图自己动起来。结果直接被羽毛按在沙发上动弹不得，扬起五岁小孩恶作剧时才会显露出的笑容，轻轻含着阿神的喉结，混着渍渍水声含糊着说一句——</p><p> </p><p>“你说点好听的。”</p><p> </p><p>阿神大喘着气，转动眼珠好不容易聚焦在那一坨被他揉乱的白发上。深知羽毛的恶趣味，用手把人从自己脖颈上拽起，张开嘴含住那人的耳垂轻轻噬咬着:</p><p> </p><p>“求求你啦……唔啊！”</p><p> </p><p>这个人总是能完美掐住自己的弱点然后又捏又揉。</p><p> </p><p>羽毛撕下刚才温温和和慢吞吞的样子，像要把人从下面彻底贯穿那样疯狂抽插。过于粗鲁的动作带出了一两颗椰果，它们在穴肉里被小羽毛挤压而撑出一点小空间，然后被冠状沟带出体外。</p><p> </p><p>阿神的眉头因为快感拧起，眼睛被泪水糊满看不见任何东西，最后干脆闭上眼睛绷紧脚背，享受羽毛带给他的极乐。</p><p> </p><p>那根粗大的东西每次都重重捅进然后抽出半根，男人湿润鲜艳的石榴色软肉也被带出来一点。想到不用想交合处是怎样一种糜烂色气的情景，羽毛的目光变得越发暗沉，连带着身下的那根东西也在柔软穴肉包裹下跳了跳。</p><p> </p><p>连囊袋都快挤进去了。</p><p> </p><p>透明的肠液在内部跟椰果搅和在一起后变得有些浑浊粘稠，顺着淌出来后被人啪啪着拍打在大腿内侧，淌的稍微远点的干结在那里，不远的就跟着新流出来的一起被弄成白沫。</p><p> </p><p>穴肉被彻底操熟，阿神的喘息声越来越大。羽毛感受到从对方体内传递过来的讯息，更加用力的动作。阿神的身体随着他弹起又落下，最后再又一次擦过那个点后，紧紧抱住羽毛，呜咽着射了出来。羽毛闷哼一声，咬着阿神的肩膀，埋在他能达到的最深处后，也交代出来。</p><p> </p><p>射完后有些疲软的东西又在里面磨蹭了一会才出来。那根东西就像闸口，打开后里面的东西争先恐后的涌出。羽毛看了看，拿出事先准备好的纸杯一滴不剩的装进去，又用放在一旁的筷子搅了一会，然后就放在桌子上没再管。</p><p> </p><p>他抱起阿神，刚爽完的人双腿还在抑制不住的痉挛，脸上也有未干的泪痕。他爱怜的吻了吻阿神还沾着几滴泪珠的睫毛，慢悠悠的走向奶茶店的内置浴室。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“请问，这个‘神明大人的椰果奶茶’是什么？”</p><p> </p><p>白发赤眼的新店员笑了笑，双眼若有若无地向里瞥了一眼。</p><p> </p><p>“那个啊，独家配方，不卖的。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>